Devices for receiving and holding in readiness, tools, instruments, utensils, writing implements or the like have been provided heretofore in a wide variety of embodiments for mounting upon a wall, for insertion into an instrument cabinet or for mounting at other locations at which the availability of the objects retained is of advantage. Some of these devices make use of plate-like or bar-like units with loops or clamps provided thereon or therein and in which a tool or instrument or implement can be inserted with its grip, shaft, handle or other portion being engaged or locked by the clamp or in the loop.
These devices tend to be of a fixed configuration with respect to the types of objects which can be engaged and at least are not particularly variable or versatile as to the kind, number and size of the object to be retained. In German Utility Model DE 82 19 280 U, a device for holding implements in readiness is disclosed which can accommodate a plurality of hand tools, small instruments or like parts and which is constructed generally in accordance with closet or chest principles with a base body and a closure cover swingably mounted thereon.
Both on the base body and in the cover, foam material inlays are provided which have elastic projections from respective base surfaces in the form of foam pyramids. Upon closing the cover half, between the mutually juxtaposed foam inlays or between their pyramid-shaped projections, a gap is provided in which the objects can be clamped by elastic deformation of the projections. It is not possible with the clamping device effective, i.e. with the cover closed, to remove a tool from the holder or insert a tool into the holder. As a consequence, the aforedescribed device serves only to secure the objects during transport. The device cannot readily be provided as a wall-mounted unit without the danger that all of the objects will fall out whenever the cover is open.